<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desperation by MotherOfFools</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113125">Desperation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfFools/pseuds/MotherOfFools'>MotherOfFools</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Sex, Alien anatomy, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Cardassians, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, Trektober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfFools/pseuds/MotherOfFools</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian returned from an away mission and found himself with a need, a desperate desire so powerful he couldn't focus on finding a cure, just on finding the man he needed to quench his thirst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir &amp; Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desperation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julian had felt uncomfortable for the entire flight back to the station. He tried to just shake off the feeling as just having a hard mission, not sleeping well, being hungry, but nothing he tried to do to remedy the situation was helping. He ate, took a shower, tried to go down for a nap, but something was still gnawing at the back of his mind. He attempted to do some scans on himself, but found that he just couldn't piece the information together, his attention span was scrambled.</p><p>When they finally made it back to the station he excused himself to his quarters, hoping that being back in the comfort of his personal belongings would help. As he laid in his bed that gnawing feeling began to intensify, there was a burn deep in his core, his heart was beginning to race and, worst of all, his cock had become painfully erect.</p><p>Taking himself in hand he pumped his shaft with wild abandon, but he got no closer to easing his tension. He rolled onto his side and grabbed the lube from his side table, squeezing it onto his hand before plunging two fingers fully into his ass. Even that did not satiate his needs and he stuck a third, then fourth finger in. Soon he was fisting himself rapidly, crying out and mewling as his tender insides were battered, but still he could not cum. As he battered himself his mind went blank except for the thought of Garak. He needed to be fucked by a virile male or he would surely die of this heat. No intelligent thought went into this realization, just his gut instinct telling him that he needed the cardassian and he needed him NOW.</p><p>He pulled his hand out of his ass and sprinted into his bathroom to quickly wash his hands, then put on a loose fitting tunic and boxers. He looked at himself in the mirror and pulled at the collar of the tunic so it hung open around his neck and collarbones, hoping that this would impress Garak. He noted that his cheeks were flushed, his lips plump and rosy. He then hit the comm panel.</p><p>"Garak, please come to my quarters. I need you." He had tried to speak evenly but even in his altered state of mind he could tell his words had been a husky whisper.</p><p>"Yes, Doctor." Was the reply, and Julian's heart nearly leapt into his throat at the sound of his voice.</p><p>It wasn't too long before his door chimed, and he opened it immediately, his heart racing and cock aching at the sight of the tailor. He grabbed Garak by the wrist and pulled him into the room, shutting and locking it behind them.</p><p>"Are you...alright, my friend? You seem...off, for lack of a better word."</p><p>"There is something terribly wrong, Garak. I need you, desperately, or I very well may die."</p><p>"I appreciate your confidence in my skills, Doctor, but I must remind you that I am but a plain, simple tailor-"</p><p>"Dammit Garak, listen to me! I don't need your secrets or your lies, I need you! Please..." He laid his hands on the side of Garak's neck and gently scratched his scales with his nails, biting his lip. "I need you, plain and simple..."</p><p>Garak stammered, looking at his friend wide-eyed. He took him by the wrists and gently pushed him back.</p><p>"I'm afraid I don't follow...You clearly aren't in your right mind."</p><p>"I'm in heat. I don't know why, maybe it was something on the last away mission, but I need you to fuck me. I've tried everything to...relieve myself but..." He lifted his tunic, showing that he was still fully erect in his boxers. "All I could think of was you, giving myself to a strong, virile mate." He dropped down to his knees in front of Garak. "You never have to speak to me again after this, but for right now, I need you to fuck me."</p><p>Garak stared slack-jawed down at his friend. He had fancied the younger man for a while, it was true, but he never envisioned that this was how their coupling would go. He sighed and stroked Julian's cheek gently.</p><p>"I'll do it, but you have to promise that you'll still speak to me when this is over. I've wanted you for a while, and I'd hate to only have you this once."</p><p>Julian nodded enthusiastically and practically jumped up, shedding his clothes immediately. He leaned in and mouthed and bit at Garak's neck while the tailor removed his own clothes, his soft moans into his ear egging him on even more.</p><p>Once Garak was naked he put his hand into Julian's hair, grasping tightly and yanking his head back, biting the doctor's shoulder hard enough to leave a mark, and left several similar marks up his neck and back down along the other side.</p><p>"On the end of the bed if you please, I'd like to be standing as I take you."</p><p>Julian complied immediately, reaching back with both hands and sticking his fingers into himself, gaping himself open for Garak. "Yes, please~ Please breed me, Garak. I need you so bad~" He mewled. He could hear Garak choke out a gasp as he presented himself, raw and ready for the most exhilarating fuck of his life.</p><p>Garak soon pressed the head of his cock against Julian's ass. Even with Julian's preparation it would still be a tight fit, not that Julian was likely to notice at this point. He pushed Julian's hands back so he was holding on his cheeks, and slowly started to push himself into the human. Julian's pre-stretched and lubed ass fit him like a glove, clinging tightly to his ridged cock as he pushed in deeper and deeper.</p><p>Julian cried out as he felt what seemed to be an impossible amount of dick slide into him. He had practically the same dimensions as his own forearm, but the hard ridges popping past the seal of his rim is what really drove him wild. Deciding to speed things up he pushed back into his alien lover, crying out in ecstasy as his theory was confirmed. The head of Garak's dick pushed through his inner sphincter, his immense thickness stretching him more than any human ever could. He was glad that Garak wanted to continue this fling, because it would be a long time before he would be able to please a human again.</p><p>Garak groaned at the heat and tightness of his human lover and, seeing that he was taking his cock just fine, started to fuck him with short, hard thrusts, his head popping in and out of Julian's inner ring, battering him loose and clearly driving him wild. He leaned forward and grabbed Julian by the throat, pulling him back towards his chest, the extreme angle making him even tighter around his shaft.</p><p>"If you need me to stop, say Dukat. Until then, I am going to take you like an animal, since you're acting like a bitch in heat."</p><p>"Yes, please! Fuck me, Elim, fuck me! I'm yours, I only want you!~" He choked out, and then Garak dropped him back onto the bed, and changed to holding his hips in both hands.</p><p>Garak's method was intense, pulling out to the tip then slamming back in to the base rapidly, using his hold on Julian to pull him into each thrust, making sure to fuck him as deep as physically possible. It didn't take long for his almost violent treatment of the young man to push him over the edge. Julian practically screamed into his mattress as he came, hard, shooting his seed onto the floor to such a degree that the pool extended out to his knees, and yet despite reaching his release he still bounced his ass onto Garak's cock. </p><p>"I need you to breed me, Elim. I need to feel you cum deep inside of my slutty ass..." He moaned lewdly over his shoulder.</p><p>Garak made a mental note to kiss him later, but for now he would do as requested of him. He resumed his rough fucking, Julian's hole now even tighter and pulsing with the aftershocks of his orgasm, and he relished every thrust. When his own climax finally came he pushed himself in as deeply as he could and came load after load into him. Julian moaned grotesquely, murmuring praise and gratitude as his twitching cock stretched his inner ring with each wave of cum. Julian reached one hand down to his abdomen and cupped his now bloated lower gut.</p><p>"I can feel you cumming in me, inside and outside. I've never felt so full in my life."</p><p>"I've never had a partner enjoy me as much as you have."</p><p>"Promise me you'll fill me like this again? At least once a month?"</p><p>He chuckled, "I suppose I can fit it into my schedule." Garak slowly slid out once he was done and scooped Julian into his arms, laying on the bed with him, the younger man laying on his chest, cum oozing out of his still-gaping asshole. "Please, will you indulge me a kiss, doctor?"</p><p>Julian smiled and kissed Garak tenderly, their tongues dancing around each other briefly before he gently nipped at his friend's lip and pulled away.</p><p>---</p><p>The next morning when Julian went to the senior staff meeting he was informed of what had caused his condition. As it turned out, everyone else who had gone on that away mission was affected too. Some sort of local flora had released aphrodisiac pollen, causing everyone to effectively go into heat.</p><p>"So, Doctor, do you think you could synthesize an antidote to this pollen? I'd hate for us to be unable to mine the planet for the resources we need due to extreme springtime allergies." Sisko said lightheartedly.</p><p>'Yes sir, I should be able to. Though, I may need to return to the planet to get some samples to work with first. If I become infected again I do have the...intended cure available to me."</p><p>"She's a lucky woman." Sisko smirked.</p><p>"Yes he is." Julian said quietly, avoiding his Captain's gaze.</p><p>"My apologies. Just so long as you're happy." He then leaned in closer so only Julian could hear, "So you and Garak finally stopped dancing around the topic, I take it?"</p><p>"I- How did you know?"</p><p>"It's a small station, gossip gets around. Major Kira owes me 5 strips, she didn't think you would ever make a move."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>